Slave For You
by Elli Cole
Summary: Bets were always fun. And Hermione Granger's bet with Draco Malfoy isn't any different either. Smutty.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **I decided to re-write some of the parts cos I wasn't satisfied with it yet. Well, I hope this wasn't too much bothersome but I wish that you'll still like this re-written first chapter. :)

**Note: **Please be gentle, this is my very first Harry Potter fic so in the progressing of this you might encounter lots of OOC-ness.

**Rating: **R (... or M) cos Draco is one naughty hottie. ;)

**Disclaimer: **(For the sake of laughs, I'll make this slightly funny.)

(Pulls out a gun from Merlin-knows-where) "Who says that they own Harry Potter?" I said with a threatening voice. A random audience stands up and raises his hand. "I do!" I pointed the gun at him. "Die!" I shouted. The random person falls on the floor, twitching. Then, a famous person stands up and nods her head at me. "That guy deserved it. The liar." J.K. Rowling mumbled. I laughed. "Yeah, cos I own HP!" Cue for evil laugh, just insert one here. "No you don't." From out of nowhere, J.K. whips out a gun and shoots me. "I do."

... And now you know. XD

**&&&&**

**Prologue**

**&&&&**

The wisps of warm zephyrs traveled through the dark, cold night. Soft, soothing hums of the night creatures echoed loudly, drowning the noise of the human beings inside the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, known as the famous Hogwarts. Students scattered across the school grounds, having their fun as time passed them by. However, not all people are happy. In a different perspective, you can see that it was like any perfect, peaceful night but in actuality, it was going to be a night of pleasure mixed with terror and fright as one unexpected couple met up at the place that they had reluctantly agreed upon.

A girl with honey, brown tresses and matching brown eyes tried to match up the hasty strides of her company. "Malfoy," she huffed as she caught his arm at her dainty, quivering hands. "Why in such a hurry?"

Draco, a guy with platinum, blond hair and exquisite, blank eyes turned to her sharply, slapping her hands away from his robes. "Shut up and just follow me, Granger," he drawled angrily, "or there will be consequences."

Hermione defiantly stood her ground. "Let me rest for a while." She said sternly. Draco raised a brow at her but nodded his head, nonetheless.

"Just hurry up," he tapped his expensive shoes at the hard, pavement floor below them. He ran his hands impatiently through his blond mane. Finally, Hermione started to saunter forth towards the Room of Requirements. Draco followed suite.

"We're going to make this quick, Malfoy," Hermione mumbled but made sure to say it loud enough for Draco to hear. "My friends are waiting for me."

"Of course," he nodded darkly. "Your so-called friends that only think of you as a bookworm that they can copy notes from."

Hermione quickly turned and slapped him across the face. "Bastard," she seethed.

Draco chuckled numbly, touching the red imprint that now tainted his pale, alabaster skin. "Now, now, Granger. I'll have to punish you for that."

She glared at him through her now misting eyes. "I don't care, Malfoy," she spat. "Now that you'll take my dignity away, I think I don't care for anything anymore."

He ruefully laughed. "You agreed to my bet and the fates smiled upon me. You should accept the consequences, slave."

Hermione cringed. _Slave..._ She had fallen for the enemies' tricks... and she could remember the horrid memory well.

**&&&&**

**Flashback**

**&&&&**

"Granger, got the highest score again, I presume?"

A cold voice drawled from behind Hermione as she smiled brightly at her _almost _perfect scored test. She rolled her eyes as she turned around to come face to face with -- none other than -- Draco Malfoy. He was smirking at her oddly, as if he was hiding something precious beyond his silky, soft hair. Hermione shook her head as the thought dawned to her.

She raised a dainty brow at him. "What is it to you, Malfoy?"

He grinned broadly, feeling himself going anxious as he twitched. "I asked you a question, you must answer it," he sneered.

She shrugged and brandished her paper. She smirked at his frown. "Hm, now I realize what you're on about, Malfoy," she fluttered her lashes smugly. "You're showing off your _im_perfect score, aren't you?" She shook her head in pity. "Poor Malfoy, I got higher than you then?"

She reached out to get a hand of his when he smirked suddenly and showed her his perfect score. She froze in mid-touch. 'How did he...' She screeched loudly, getting the attention of half of the class, earning some brows raised. She pointed an accusing finger at his chest and poked.

"Y-you're lying. You cheated, you sodding git!" She glared at him through her eyelashes.

Draco looked at the offending finger and slapped it away as he laughed at her childish behavior. "Come now, Granger. Surely you know that we are almost _equal_," he paused as he shuddered. "To most aspects, especially intellect."

Hermione fumed. "Surely _not_." She huffed.

"Want to make a bet on that?" He challenged.

Should she? She would have to tell Harry and Ron about this though. She shrugged, unnerved but ready to take it on. Hermione Granger never backs out on a challenge. She nodded her head as Draco smiled approvingly. "What's the bet on?" She questioned uneasily. Knowing Draco, it would be something evil... and just plain _evil_.

"Each other's freedom for the rest of the year. In other words, the loser would be the slave of the winner."

"I'm in." Proclaimed a confident Hermione. 'I'll win anyway'.

**&&&&**

**End of Flashback**

**&&&&**

They now reached the Room of Requirements and Draco gentlemanly opened the door for her, making her a bit suspicious of him. And as he closed the door, Hermione watched him.

'I'm so stupid,' Hermione mentally stated. 'Who do I think I am, accepting such dare that I know that anything would be possible? It's Malfoy for crying out loud. He has a way with almost _everything_... cos he's _evil_.' She thought darkly, shooting hateful glares at the back of Draco's head.

He, subsequently, turned around and caught her glaring at him. He raised a brow but soon it was gone. He was smiling now. A smile of utter evil-ness. Hermione shuddered. 'He is such a creepy bastard.'

"What now, Malfoy?" She blurted out. "I don't have all day."

He nodded his head, his platinum tresses flying about his face. "Of course," with that, his lips crushed against hers. A sudden feeling of dread and mixed with pleasure crashed towards Hermione as she closed her eyes slowly, taking all of the feelings towards the kiss that she and Draco were sharing. She moaned as their tongues danced, their breathing mixed in one intoxicating obsession... one another.

Draco began unbuttoning Hermione blouse as they stumbled down to the ground. Hermione sucked in a quivering breath from the sides of their mouths then resuming her position, clashing her mouth down to his again. As Draco finished the last of the buttons, he took a step back and glanced at the wonderful mounds that was presented to him. He licked his lips hungrily. 'Who knew that such filth would be this beautiful?' He caressed her face softly, drawing a soft gasp from her swollen, pink lips.

"Draco," she moaned. Her breath brushed across his face, making him shiver slightly. He smirked down at her. Her tender skin brushing across his clothed back as she squirmed below him. He played with the hem of her skirt; pulling it upwards as his other hand tucked a loose strand of her hair at the back of her ear.

She sighed contentedly as he bit softly, enticingly at her neck. She mewed in pleasure when he licked at her smooth flesh. Her body arched upwards when his hand below her cupped and trailed upwards towards her knickers. Her conscience drained from her, guilt was no more as she felt the pleasures from his touches. She gave another gasp as his fingers probed inside of her, passed her underwear.

He grinned and whispered in her ear, "Naughty Head Girl. Who would have known that you wore sexy lingerie?"

She blushed prettily and nibbled on his earlobe, earning a soft moan from him. "Just shut up and kiss me."

He chuckled breathily. "My pleasure." He gave her another passionate kiss. This went on for enchanting minutes.

"Do you love being my slave, Hermione?" He murmured against her lips, his forehead on hers. He didn't notice that he used her first name and yet he didn't care if ever he did.

Hermione, however, noticed. She gave him a small smile. "What do you think?"

Draco laughed a rich laugh that made Hermione's heart flutter. 'He should always be like this.' She thought, satisfied of the outcome of the night. 'Not like when we had our first.'

"Of course I do," she whispered, wishing that he didn't hear her but fortunately for him, he did. He smiled and redoubled his efforts.

Both cried in ecstacy.

&&&&

At the end of the night of pleasure for Hermione and Draco, they decided to spend the night at their own Common Rooms. Hermione went to her own towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Even though their differences were quite plenty, they connected well with their passion. Hermione wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was glad that she accepted the bet with Draco. It was the only way she could get her frustrations out... and will make her temporarily forget all the insanities of the real world, reality.

**&&&&**

**End Note: **Hm, I'm not yet satisfied but this will have to do for now. I hope you liked it still, though. I took out the funny 'Lamp' part but maybe, if you'd like -- tell me in your reviews -- I might squeeze it in. Well, review, review and review. Please?


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is in total revision. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience but wouldn't you like to read a fic that is easy and pleasing to the eyes? Thought so.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. All characters and settings are all in the possession of the wonderful Miss J.K. Rowling.

**Addendum: **Whee! Smut, yes, yes!

**&&&&**

**Chapter One**

**&&&&**

Last night was incredibly dreadful. Hermione had never felt this certain feeling before—this certain _lust _over someone. Especially not on Draco Malfoy, himself. She mentally groaned.

Why?

That one-worded question plagued her mind over and over and _over _again. Why did Draco pick her; pick her to bet with? Of course, she was the one who challenged him… and it was only rational. Well.

Why did he have to agree with the bet in the first place?

Maybe, he also _wanted _the bargain. She let out a weak smile escape her lips. So, that meant that he wasn't _disgusted _by the mere thought of actually _touching _a muggle-born. The disturbing part of the concept though is that… why the hell does she care?

She continuously punched a poor, defenseless pillow. No, no, _no_. She punched harder. No. She doesn't care. She doesn't give a damn. She doesn't—

_His tongue deftly licked away the juices_, _earning him a moan. He swung one of her legs on his shoulder and licked deeper, causing her to arch her back in complete pleasure_.

She… she… oh, God. No.

&

"Hermion_e_," Ron chanted, bouncing on his toes. "Give yourself a break! Let's go down to the Great Hall and _eat_!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's direction and continued to write down on her parchment. She swiftly tucked a loose strand of her brown hair at the back of her ears and continued on. "I'll catch up with you guys later." She said, not tearing her gaze away from the piece of paper.

Harry whined, scratching the back of his neck. "But 'Mione, that assignment isn't due till next _month_!"

"No." She said sternly and huffed.

Both blokes gave Hermione bewildered looks. "No?"

"No." She repeated and wrote and wrote and…

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron chorused.

Hermione exploded. "Just bloody leave me alone!" She snapped and glared at the two. Her eyes ablaze with a certain fire and her cheeks flushed and her mouth pursed and it just scared the hell out of the duo.

Harry backed away slightly and Ron whimpered in fright. They both nodded their heads in a chorus and left her alone, breathing heavily; anger surging through her veins and only one thought came in her mind in a blur.

_Draco_.

She hit the cool, hard desk with her fist and growled in aggravation. Her mouth curled up into an angry sneer and her fingers curled tightly above her palm.

"Damn him!"

&

"Good morning," a familiar drawl resonated throughout the dungeon and a shiver passed through Hermione's spine. "Take out your quills and parchments and take this down." And with a flick of his wand, various spells and incantations materialized itself on the blackboard.

Hermione obediently took out her materials and wrote all the necessary information. She quickly scribbled down on her parchment, not noticing the glare that was sent her way unnoticed.

A particular Slytherin was unconsciously watching the famous Gryffindor princess in half-lidded eyes, not caring if others would see because really, all they would think about is what _he _wants them to think—or see for that matter.

Draco kept on contemplating the thoughts that suddenly sprang in his mind. He ran his hand through his hair distractedly and sighed. He played with his quill and watched Hermione intently listening to Snape's nonsense.

Consequently, he saw Hermione bit her lip nervously. He chuckled on how _cute_ she looked and pushed himself back in his chair subconsciously memorizing every part of her.

It was inevitable, really. He never thought of having an _interesting _affair with the mudblood in his life of pureblooded-ness. His father taught him better than that but who wouldn't be tempted and allured by the witty Hermione Granger?

He groaned inwardly and closed his eyes tightly. Stop thinking, Draco, he thought internally. It's just Granger. No need to fuss over something so insignificant.

Mind over matter, mind over matter.

He leaned back on his chair further and tried—really _tried­_—to listen to his Head of House drawl over something which was really logical if only you have the brains to understand it. Unfortunately, some of his classmates are very hardheaded and quite the… well, stupid ones if he's going to be honest about it.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you'd kindly tell us what are the ingredients of creating a Nobeous Cornelous Potion, Mr. Longbottom here would finally understand the _importance _of such medicine." Professor Snape said with a sneer, glaring at a quivering Neville.

Draco nodded his head and cast a glance at a stoic Hermione who was looking at him with a raised brow. "Well professor," he began, smirking. "First you'll need the Devil plant's heart to concoct the solid substance of the liquefied Nobeous Cornelous Potion. Next—"

Neville's eyes widened at each part of the explanation of Draco about said Potion. Hermione silently fumed but… felt that certain twinge of jealousy and appreciation and—and _adoration_?

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. That's _impossible_! Surely, she thought wrong because she would never… _ever _like that… that—

Draco looked at her and gave her a small smirk as he sat down on his chair after his long explanation about… about _what_ again? He winked at her as soon as she weakly glared at him.

—that _prat_!

She huffed lightly and turned her attention _away _from him because he was distracting her from her valuable studies and he was so damned _annoying_!

"Miss Granger," Professor Snape glared at her, his greasy hair catching her attention and she—well, she stared. "Will you kindly tell me what is so fascinating about my face that you are compelled to stare at me for what seems to be a rather _long _time?"

Hermione blinked and blushed. "Nothing, professor. I apologize." She muttered under her breath. Though I must say that you have _very _oily hair, she thought with a giggle.

Professor Snape nodded his head, oblivious of what Hermione was thinking about his, _ahem_, greasy hair and resumed his lessons with Neville looking slightly terrified. Hermione rolled her eyes amusedly and scanned the classroom with deft eyes. Her gaze landed on a nonchalant Draco, careless that there are others in the room as he leaned back on his chair and was twirling his quill with his fingers.

She observed his cold, collected posture and the way his neck tilted in an ardour manner as he listened intently on what Professor Snape was saying. She faced the blackboard where Professor Snape was standing, explaining the effects of a Nobeous Potion.

She rested her cheek on the cold surface of her desk and closed her eyes. Her fingers tightly curled upon her palm, fisting up her robes as it rode up. She was still uncertain as to what she's feeling but she's positive that it wasn't _affection_ because… that was impossible.

_Impossible_.

For Merlin's sakes, he's _the _Draco Malfoy. Son of a death eater and a future death eater himself, he _hates _muggle-borns and he _hates _Gryffindors… especially the Golden Trio or in other words, _them_.

Hermione sighed, fogging and warming up the surface of the desk. Her fingers uncurled itself from her fist and her lips formed a silent _oh_.

Her minded drifted.

_His rough tongue darted out, licking the corners of her mouth as his hands roamed around her silken soft skin—_

She moaned and her body squirmed.

—_his eyes, a dark hue of gray stared back at a pair of confused and questioning hazel ones. His fingers grazed the undersides of her breasts and cupped them in his hands, molding them—_

Short, ragged pants came out of her moist lips as she licked them.

—_she arched her back, giving him more access as his tongue worked on her erect nipples and his hands traveled down below her bellybutton and down, down, down until—_

"_Draco_!"

She gasped, her eyes opened wide and noticed that all of her classmates were looking at her with odd, strange looks that were all directed to her. Her cheeks flushed, feeling embarrassment creep towards the back of her head.

"Miss Granger?" Came Professor Snape's voice with angered amazement.

Harry was staring at her incredulously. Ron averted his gaze from her with his jaw dropped and Draco… well, Draco was looking smug but a small tint of blush was tainting his cheeks.

Blush—A blush!

Draco Malfoy was _blushing_!

She grinned inwardly in spite of her humiliation. She averted her gaze and tried to scan the others faces which held the same emotion, amusement.

_Eep_!

"Her—_Hermione_?" Harry stammered and spoke for the whole class. Snape was—_surprise_!—looking at anything but her and it made her, well—it made her feel superior all of a sudden.

She grinned weakly at them and muttered, "Um, what is it?" She asked, her eyes glazed over slightly.

Draco, although he was delighting way too much out of Hermione's misery and humiliation, decided to take action because really… it wasn't her fault that she was having a—he grinned—_wet _dream.

Nonetheless, it was about _him_!

He stood up lazily and glared at his fellow classmates. "Perhaps Granger is having a nightmare." He shrugged his shoulders carelessly and continued, "It's perfectly normal if you're stressed out."

Hermione's eyes were close on popping out of its sockets as he looked at her expectantly. Had he just… backed her up? "Right, Granger?" He drawled, his eyes piercing her making her shudder.

She numbly nodded her head and murmured, "Absolutely."

Silence ensued.

Draco sat down mutely and resumed his former position and once again twirled his quill between his thumb and forefinger. He watched Hermione through his thick, dark eyelashes and waited.

Hermione cleared her throat and straightened herself. "Professor, shall we continue?" She said in her most innocent and convincing voice.

Snape looked at her, blinked, and nodded his head. "As I was saying—"

Hermione's attention span stopped right there. Her eyes traveled towards a smirking Draco who was looking. At. Her. She felt a blush creep towards her face to her neck and she quickly looked away. The beat of her heart started to quicken its pace and felt her heart skip a beat or two.

She squirmed on her seat and tried her _hardest _to listen to whatever bloody hell Snape was talking about. She bit her bottom lip and nibbled on it. Her fingers tapped on her desk impatiently and her feet felt numb. What the hell was wrong with her? He's _just _Draco Malfoy, for Merlin's sakes!

She tilted her head, and noticeably saw Draco's eyes staring back at her. She flushed but kept her gaze. He amusedly raised a brow. He blindly took a blank parchment from his bag and broke their gaze. He hastily scribbled down on the parchment and folded it neatly.

He smirked at Hermione's direction and blew the parchment towards her desk. It gracefully landed atop her desk and she looked at it. She turned to face him and sniggered.

She opened the parchment and read it.

_Granger,_

_You're welcome although… my services have a price to pay considering I risked my reputation for you—a lowly mudblood._

_Malfoy._

She raised a brow at this and frowned at his smirking face. She looked down at the piece of parchment and wrote:

_Malfoy,_

_I owe you _nothing! _You did it in your own will and just…_

… _kindly sod off_!

_Granger. (The mudblood who's _not _grateful.)_

She angrily crumpled it and threw it, aiming for Draco's face but unfortunately, his flexes were fast and quickly caught it in his palm. He opened it carelessly and read it slowly, a malicious smirk etched itself on his face.

He looked at her through half-lidded eyes and nodded his head. He wrote something swiftly and threw it to her and after, clasping his hands together and rested his head on them. He watched her as she read it in gusto.

_Oh._

_My, my, my. Touchy, aren't we, my little mudblood? Well, you _should _be grateful… if you don't want me to put it on your rather increasing debt to me and to our bet._

Hermione glared at him and shook her head in annoyance. "Bugger off, Malfoy." She seethed angrily. Draco's brows furrowed and scowled at her.

"Watch your back, mudblood," he hissed. "You wouldn't know what's coming."

Hermione furiously faced the blackboard and silently fumed.

"Class dismissed. I expect your full research on the importance of Nobeous Potion on my desk in a fortnight." Professor Snape said with a wave of his hand.

Students noisily stood up from their seats, loud chatters suddenly echoed throughout the dungeon and the fall of fifty and more students can be heard in the echoes.

Yet one Gryffindor sat still.

Thoughts adrift and anger surging through her veins, eyes ablaze and lips pursed.

_Damn you, Malfoy_!

**&&&&**

**End Note: **I'm thinking of making this a short fic from now on. Perhaps, 8-9 chapters would do this justice. I have plenty of fics that needs to be updated and I really want to finish this _as soon as possible_! Anyway, all my past reviewers who are signed in can still review by anonymously reviewing so you can still give me your feedbacks and to those who are new…

Review, review, **_review_**! (Please.)


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I've reached three hundred! Wee!

**Mild Warning: **Explicit scenes ahead! Smut! _Squee_! _Please, _**PLEASE, **if under-aged or feels that silly shagging is inappropriate **skip that part!**

**&&&&**

**Chapter Two**

**&&&&**

Two hours had passed since the end of classes and everybody else seemed intent on eating their hearts out in the Great Hall. But not Hermione, no, never her. It was always studies first before everything else. That's all that mattered.

So she stayed behind. She worked silently inside the Head common room, which she shared with the Head Boy namely Draco Malfoy. She sighed, ruffled inwardly but was too proud to show it, and groaned aloud.

_It was _his_ entire_ _bloody fault_!

His eyes… those gorgeous, _evil _eyes! They keep on popping, materializing oh-so-suddenly in front of her eyes. Why does he haunt her in her wake? _Why_? She ran her hands, utterly frustrated through her hair.

"Bloody git should die…" she murmured ominously under her breath. Her eyes darted out to Draco's bedroom, his mahogany door looking unperturbed and unopened from that afternoon.

She huffed and shrugged her shoulders carelessly.

Why should she care? He was probably shagging some unimportant, faceless girl—or whore, as Hermione preferred it better—in some darkened hallway somewhere. Her chest tightened. No, no… just a thought. Of course Draco wouldn't do that… would he?

She slapped herself on the forehead.

_Of course _he would! He was Draco Malfoy, for Merlin's sakes! He'll snog anyone with legs!

Oh.

_Oh_!

Bad mental image. Ew. And first of all, Pansy Parkinson would do that… _Not _Draco Malfoy. She knew that Draco was a stuck-up, self-absorbed, self-conscious, self—_okay_, she got the picture but she was sure that Draco was one of the picky types. He would only shag someone he thought deserved some of his time.

Which made Hermione think.

He was having a secret, shagging rendezvous with _her_, which is slightly irrelevant to the fact that he only gave his time the _deserving _types. Did he think that Hermione deserved his time… _him _for that matter?

Blood drain.

Ow. Brain hurts from all that thinking.

She shook her head to clear all insignificant thoughts. Because Draco Malfoy didn't deserve _her _time. After all, she already told herself that he was _nothing _to her. Absolutely _nothing_!

She blew harshly at a stray strand of her hair that decided to evade her desperate attempt to forget and just stop _thinking _all together.

"Stupid hair," she muttered darkly, glaring at the offending strand.

A chuckle reached her ears and she whipped her head at a neck-breaking pace as her gaze landed upon an amused looking Draco with his eyebrows slightly raised.

_How the hell did he get in here without me noticing_? She asked herself inwardly, startled.

"Granger, have you gone _that _insane that you start talking to your _hair_?" He smirked, highly entertained of her unkempt form. "And what's with you? It's like you've seen a ghost."

"Oh, I'm used to seeing ghosts," she countered back. "It's just that, you're scarier."

He glared at her, his amused expression quickly evaporated. "And I suppose that you're _hideous _hair is terrifying?" He sneered.

Hermione fumed. "Oh no, of course not. You're face seems to overshadow mine more."

They both glared at each other in loathing. Draco was the first one to break contact. His face quickly lit up into a malicious sneer and chuckled darkly under his breath.

"No matter, you'll pay for every mistake you try to take on me. After all, I have complete control over you." He said nonchalantly. Hermione's eyes turned into slits.

"You don't control me. Don't act like you fucking own me, Malfoy, because you don't." She mumbled angrily, fists clenched on her sides.

"Oh, but I do," he chirped evilly. "Obviously, we've made an agreement when we made the bet. I _own _you for the rest of the year and that concept is completely understandable."

Hermione cursed. Damned fucking pride! Curse you, fate. _Curse you_! She huffed. "I don't care. I won't stoop to such a low level."

"But you're already in that level," his eyes glittered ominously. "You've always been, considering that you're a mudblood."

Hermione shook, fingers clenching and unclenching into a fist. "Sod the fucking off, Malfoy." She gritted her teeth.

"What if I don't want to?" He taunted. "What are you going to do about it, _mudblood_?"

Hermione swiftly pointed her wand against Draco's chest and sneered. "I'll hex you to oblivion, _ferret_!"

He rolled his eyes, pushing himself further to Hermione's wand. "Oh, really? I dare you to do it then, if you're so bloody sure of yourself."

Hermione scowled and lowered her wand. "Just leave me alone."

With that, she turned her back away from him and resumed her former position, crouched over the table, writing away on a parchment. Draco grinned and went over to her side, bending over.

He licked at her earlobe and blew at it softly, making her shudder. She looked at him in disbelief. "Malfoy!" She gasped as her eyes widened.

"What?" He asked innocently, nibbling once again on her earlobe. "It's not as if we didn't do anything further."

Hermione blushed.

_Must. Not. Think_.

She tilted her head back, pulling away from those soft, tender—no, _evil_!—lips. She whimpered. "Stop it, Malfoy."

He smirked. "You're bending, Granger, I can feel it… and I think your sensing it as well."

She flushed to the tips of her toes. She frowned, masking the shy blush that crept to her face. "O-of course not," she huffed defiantly. "That's impossible. Some sick, twisted _fantasy _of yours that will never happen."

"Fantasy?" He smirked, arching a fine eyebrow. "I believe _you _were the one fantasizing about _me_ not too long ago." He mused.

Hermione scoffed, reddening. "A-as if!" She mumbled as she leaned over to the piece of parchment that lay still before her and started to write furiously.

She ignored Draco's measuring gaze.

"Have you eaten dinner?" He suddenly asked out of the blue, leaning back on the couch. "You seem a bit dazed."

Hermione looked at him, utterly shocked but shook her head. Her stomach grumbled lowly, making her blush.

Draco chuckled. "I think that answers my question clearly."

She pouted.

"So? Why does it matter? Dinner ended a few minutes ago." She muttered sadly almost regretful about skipping dinner. "It doesn't matter."

Draco arched a perfect brow. "Of course it does. Come on, we'll go down the kitchen and get something for you to eat."

Hermione gaped incredulously.

He smirked at her. "What?"

"Why are you acting like this, Malfoy?" She asked curiously.

He just watched her and took her lithe hand in his own. He led her outside their common room and strolled towards the kitchen. A portrait hole came to their view. A woman with a fruits basket in hand looked at them as they neared.

"Password?" She asked airily. "Wait a minute… you're not allowed to—"

But Draco took no heed. "Apple Fairies."

The portrait swung open and the kitchen appeared. Delicious, sweet fragrances wafted towards their noses as they entered. Various kinds of food were presented to them as soon as they walked inside the room; plenty of house elves fussed over them. Hermione giggled.

"Just a plate of green plant pasta and peach cupcakes would be good for me," she muttered gratefully. "A cup of juice also if you don't mind."

Draco smirked at her. "Not hungry enough?"

Hermione smiled playfully. "Nope, not very."

Dobby suddenly popped up, surprising both Hermione and Draco. He beamed at Hermione and gave a wary glance at where Draco stood. He tittered. "Where Harry Potter, miss?" He asked.

Hermione smiled at him, giving a helpless glance at Draco's direction. "Well, he's not with me, Dobby." She murmured softly.

"Oh. Why is miss with young master then?" He pointed to Draco's impatient form, Hermione's food in hand. She blushed.

"Well I—"

"—Dobby, if it isn't very uncomfortable for you, we have to go," Draco said, cutting Hermione off. "Let's go, Granger." With that said, he turned and walked away.

Hermione smiled at Dobby's small curious form apologetically. "I'll tell Harry to visit you sometime."

Dobby waved goodbye and smiled.

"Dobby thanks miss."

"You're welcome," Hermione called back as the portrait closed behind her. The woman looked at her disappointedly.

"I never thought that Dumbledore let the Heads be rebellious about rules." She said. "What would Hogwarts be with such acts?"

Hermione guiltily flushed.

"Don't mind her," Draco said soothingly. "Let's just go."

But the conscience in Hermione's mind won't leave her alone. As they walked through dozens of hallways, they finally arrived at their common room. Draco heavily plopped down on the soft couch at the middle of the Head's common room whilst Hermione sat down in front of her mahogany desk as she prepared her food.

"You know, Granger," Draco drawled as he stretched on the couch. "It doesn't do you any good if you feel guilty about it."

"Why shouldn't I?" Hermione spat. "The lady was right, we shouldn't have done that, we shouldn't…"

"And let you starve to death?" He growled. "Come on, Granger, sometimes, rules need to be broken."

"I'm turning into Fred and George," she muttered darkly. "And then the next thing I'll know, I'll be flying off to manage a Joke Shop in Hogsmeade."

Draco chuckled. "Is that a bad thing?"

Hermione glared. "Yes!" She hissed. "I don't want to grow old without any appropriate job."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Just eat, Granger, maybe that'll put your mind to rest."

Hermione huffed and took a bite of her pasta.

Draco watched her as she ate.

&

He backed her up against the wall as he cupped her breasts through the thin scrap of material she wore as a nightgown. Her eyes closed tightly as she let out a gasp as soon as she came in contact with the cold, hard wall. He placed both of his arms at each of her sides and leaned towards her, nuzzling her neck.

He reached out and gently suckled on the skin of her neck, marking her. He licked the flushed skin and traced butterfly kisses down to her neck to the valley of her breasts.

"Granger," he breathed.

Hermione moaned as he molded her breasts in his palm. She arched her back, incidentally giving him more access. He groaned as she raised her hips, bumping to his pelvic area. He roughly grabbed her hands and pushed her against the wall. He held her hands tightly above her head making her nightgown ride upwards, her upper thighs exposed to the cool night's air.

Her breasts outlined by the dim lighting of the moonlight. He leaned down and sucked on one hardened nipple through the cloth. She arched upwards and moaned.

"Malfoy!" She whispered, snaking her hands to his hair, ruffling it.

Draco watched her through the corner of his eyes. "Full yet, Granger?" He asked, blowing over the hardened tips of her mounds.

She moaned. "Quite." Her eyes opened, she was glazed over. Her vision was cloudy and she couldn't think rationally. A delicious trance was set over her. He gently licked her collarbone. Her knees weakened as she shivered uncontrollably.

He smirked against her skin. "More?" He asked pompously.

"More."

That was all the encouragement he needed.

He lied her down on the floor, spreading her legs apart. Her nightgown now on her waist, giving him complete access to her femininity.

He positioned himself in between her thighs, leaned forward and sniffed, taking in her arousal. He nuzzled her pubic bone, and stayed there for a while. She groaned. He started to rub her inner thighs soothingly, and eventually slid his hands up a little inside her skirt. His fingers stretched out and smirked as he felt a certain wet spot on her underwear.

He smirked. "Wet for me already, Granger?"

She groaned. "Oh, sod off, Malfoy."

He hooked his finger inside her lingerie and pushed one finger in. "Oops, I must have slipped." Ragged gasps came out of Hermione's lips. She arched her back.

Draco relinquished the feeling of the thick texture of her juices on his finger. He smelt her arousal and felt himself harden painfully. He stopped for a few moments as he pressed his fingers against her womanhood.

He loved the way she felt, soft and smooth and tender—

He spread her outer lips open with his fingers and explored with the other. He could feel the tickling wisps of her pubic hair. He removed his fingers that held her outer lips and let them close on his fingers.

He pumped them slowly in and out, looking for that special spot that gives female unimaginable pleasure. Finally, he found it. He pressed a finger in her hole, feeling the tightness of her hymen. Hermione's breathing got heavier and her hands clenched into tight fists.

"Cry for me, Granger." He hissed. "Cry out for me!"

He plunged his finger deep inside her and Hermione broke.

"Draco!"

And then she was spent.

Draco smirked. "Not quite finished, _Her-my-own-knee_."

**&&&&**

**End Note: **(cough, cough) Okay, I know, I know. Not enough? Well, it _is _hard for me to write smutty scenes since I only turned fucking _fifteen_! I'm young for crying out loud and I'm not good at these things but anyway, I hope I did satisfactory.

Tee hee, **REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Shameless Advertising: **For all those smut-depraved hentai-people out there that likes Inuyasha, read my first fic at that category… **"Little Boys with Bad Intent**.**"**

**A/N: **I am so sorry for the very, _very _late update. By the way, this chapter implies some slash but not too detailed. Well, except the quick smut scene once again. It is—fortunately—detailed.

—Thank you for telling me about the Fruit Bowl painting. I'll correct Chapter Two when I have the time.

**&&&&**

**Chapter Three**

**&&&&**

Oh god.

It was impossible.

No, no… it was beyond that thought. Never had Hermione Granger thought about such a thing like—like _that_! Yes, certain of the thought finally…

Hermione Granger had just gone insane.

A scream resounded throughout the Head's common room, thankful that Draco wasn't there with her right now. Oh, the irony of it! All those years that Draco teased them… and all those times that he had suspected them.

He was right.

Harry and Ron were—

—_Loud moans of pleasure from inside the Prefects room seeped out of the door as Hermione leaned in closer. Her eyes almost bulged out from its sockets and her breathing ragged as she listened for more._

"_Oh Harry!" Came Ron's voice unmistakably—_

"I see that you've finally come to your senses, Granger."

A smug drawl resounded in her ears like dull church bells. Oh, she can see it now. The smirk that sent annoying swivels down her spine. She spun around and came face to face with a smirking Draco. Hmm, how typical of him.

She raised a delicate brow. "I don't know what you're coming at, Malfoy." She countered back. The shiver was still there. How delightful it must be to just slap him senseless right about now.

He arched a pale brow. "I think you know what I'm saying, Granger. You heard them like I did, didn't you?"

She tried to hide the blush that started to creep on her face. "N-no, I didn't. And how the hell did you get inside here without me noticing?"

"Changing the topic, aren't we?" He mused. "Well, might as well tell you anyway," he strutted towards the couch at the center of the common room and plopped himself down comfortably. "We Slytherins—as you know—are cunning, sly, and stealthy. You wouldn't even notice us slicing down your throat at the midst of battle even if you're lucky."

Hermione rolled her eyes but urged him to continue.

"And—I know you were there."

She stilled for a moment. Her cheeks flushed slightly but she hid it as she ran her fingers through her bangs. Her unfocused eyes stared at an invisible speck on the front of her shoes.

"I wasn't," she murmured uneasily. "I was just… passing by, that's all."

"Passing by?" Draco scoffed. "If you call eavesdropping _passing by _then I've been only passing by when you told that twin Weasley you liked him."

"George?" Hermione yelled, shocked. "You heard me tell George that I—that I…"

Draco waved a hand nonchalantly. "Yes, whatever, so what?"

Hermione gritted her teeth angrily but contained herself. She let out a strangled breath. "You—you _bastard_!" She seethed. "You malicious, inconsiderate, sodding prat!"

"How charming your words are, Granger." He fanned himself with his hand whilst rolling his eyes. "Very charmed, I'm sure."

Hermione shook her head, hair fanning out in all directions. "Just… just _leave_. Please."

Draco's eyes glinted an unusual hue of gray. "Not before you admit that finally you believe that Potty and the Weasel are—"

She grumbled lowly.

Draco's smirk broadened. "Oh, what's that? I didn't quite hear."

Hermione glared at him and inhaled a deep breath and mumbled. Her cheeks reddened and her eyes wildly looked for something—_anything _to look at other than Draco's triumphant expression.

He looked kind of cute… in an evil sort of way.

Her eyes widened and shook her head off of such thought. No,

Draco is not cute while being evil, not ever cute for that matter. She knew she was bluffing but who cares anyway?

"I still didn't quite hear you, _Hermione_." He was grinning broadly.

"Harry and Ron are… a couple."

Draco chuckled smugly and kissed her on the tip of her nose. She blushed at the contact. "Good girl, well, I'll be seeing you, Granger."

And he was gone.

Hermione's life was officially ruined.

**&**

"Hey Hermione."

She jumped at the sound of his voice. Her throat suddenly became dry and her eyes didn't seem to want to look at either of them but she forced a smile.

"Hey guys," she murmured back. "So, how's your Divination class?"

Harry sat himself down at the right side of Hermione while Ron sat across them. He threw himself at the long couch and groaned aloud as he hit himself with a strip of crystalline pen underneath him.

"It was—as usual—boring. The only people listening to that nutty hag are Lavender and Pavarti." Ron stated as he rubbed his back. Harry looked at him concernedly but tried to strain a smile towards Hermione's direction.

"How about your day, 'Mione?" He asked pleasantly. "Has Malfoy been a pain in the arse again?"

"Not exactly," she laughed, unnerved. "He's been quite a helper to me nowadays."

"Doesn't seem like the ferret we know, right Harry?" Ron grinned when Harry smiled at him widely.

"Yeah, maybe the git has come to a liking to our 'Mione." He winked at her. Hermione rolled her eyes but managed a small smile.

"That's impossible," Hermione commented almost ruefully. "He'll never like a _mudblood _like me, now would he?"

Ron frowned and shook his head. "No, he's just out of your league."

Harry nodded his head. "You deserve better."

Hermione smiled. Her eyes a swirl of emotion as she reached out and hugged both of them. "Thanks, guys."

Maybe all those things they said were true. Maybe we were just not meant to be. Maybe he's really just out of my league. Or maybe…

It's the other way around.

She closed her eyes and envisioned a life without Draco Malfoy. The dull, cold, harsh truth that maybe she just needed him to be in hers just so she could live.

**&**

His eyes devoid of emotions as he passed by the rough, cold hallways that were lit dimly by fading torchlight. His vision roamed across the halls, searching yet not finding what he was looking for. It was endless.

He was lost.

His steps halted. _What was he looking for_?

His shadow glimmered underneath his feet. The weight of problems rested itself upon his shoulders. What really was his purpose why he made that bet with Granger?

He'd been thinking about it for days now. Years ago in his younger years, he had despised the bushy-haired girl that hung out with the boy-who-lived and the weasel just because she was a mudblood. Just because she was in the Golden Trio… and just because—

—She was Hermione Granger.

One of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen even with the buckteeth. He'd never admitted it out loud. Of course not, his father would kill him of shame. Imagine, a pureblood liking a mudblood?

_How atrocious! _His father would exclaim if he heard the news. But Draco didn't think of it.

In such a young age, he had been taught what was beautiful from not. He knew that as soon as he laid his eyes on Granger, her natural beauty entranced him. Like bees to honey.

He was already hooked.

It scared him. His mother would hate him as soon as she sees her. He knew that his mother has different tastes from his but still, she knows better. He loved his mother so much to not tell her whom he fancied. He never kept secrets from her.

However, he also has different techniques in telling her. He told her Hermione's name, what she looked like, how she was like but told her the opposite of how he felt about her. He told her that he hated her.

Hated Hermione Granger.

And that's how his mind went after that. His mind focused more on the hate and there it grew. But now—

Now more feelings were rising up. Hate turned into appreciation. Appreciation grew to liking. And liking grew to adoration. He couldn't take her off of his mind now. He was addicted to her.

She was like a drug that he couldn't take enough of. All her actions were medicine to his aches. Her smiles were his sun in the morning and her voice was like a lullaby that easily lulls him to sleep.

Oh, it was official.

Draco Malfoy was clearly obsessed.

**&**

Night came fairly slowly but neither Heads noticed it. Hermione was on the couch inside the Heads common room, reading _Hogwarts: A History_. Draco was inside his room and his door closed shut.

The room was deathly silent. Hermione squirmed uneasily from her position and waited for the Head Boy to come out from his room. Why was she waiting? She doesn't have a clue.

She sighed and gracefully dropped the book on top of the table in front of her. Her fingers flexed and her body stretched in a feline manner. Her robe danced around her thighs as she stretched some more.

"If you continue doing that, Granger, I must warn you that I may not be able to contain myself."

Hermione froze at the sound of his voice as she looked at his direction. A lone wet towel covered his whole body as drips of water trailed down his toned body. Mmm… a bit tanned yet still alabaster white. And _pretty_.

She blushed scarlet as he strolled towards her; his hair clung on his forehead sexily. His fingers deftly reached out towards her and swung her to him. She fell in his arms and was tightly gripped.

"Um, Malfoy?" She squeaked experimentally. "What are you doing?"

He ran his wet fingers through her flowing tresses and massaged her temple underneath his fingertips. He trailed butterfly kisses on top of her head.

"Shh…" He whispered soothingly. "You seem tense."

"Seem is an understatement." Hermione moaned as he gripped her breasts and rubbed them through the robe. She can feel herself getting weak on the knees as he continued his treatment.

"Why don't I give you a massage?" He offered slyly.

Hermione whimpered.

"I'll take that as a yes."

He tossed her robe aside and nibbled on her neck, her flushed skin visible underneath her white shirt. He tucked her skirt on the waist and marveled at his finding. Draco smugly smirked as he found out she wasn't wearing any undergarments.

"Ready for me already, pet?" Draco commented with a smirk. "How touching."

He ripped open the shirt she was wearing and dove down, enveloping her nipple inside his mouth. She gasped as he nipped lightly on the mound of flesh. Her eyes lolled inside her head in pleasure as his hands slithered down her body, worshipping every bits of her.

Hermione liked the feeling of his hands on her skin, his warm breath fanning across the heated flesh, and his lips trailing everywhere on her body. She felt secure in his arms, his presence…

A knock came from the door.

Draco raised his head and looked at the door, irritated. "Who the fuck is it?"

"Oi Malfoy! Already forgot that we have a Quidditch practice tonight?" Came a deep, accented voice. Hermione suspected that it must be that Italian boy, Blaise Zabini.

Draco groaned aloud and prepared to stand up—with Hermione still attached to him. He grinned impishly at her—('Merlin, this is the first time he ever smiled at me like this!')—and let her go slowly.

"Well, Granger, duty waits." He gave her one long, lingering kiss before going to his room to get some clothes on. Hermione watched him, nonplussed. Could it be?

Draco Malfoy was… _changing_.

Hermione rubbed her temples. No, no, _no_! This is getting too creepy for her comfort. Harry and Ron are _not _right about their assumptions. It was just not _right_! Imagine, a goody-two shoes Malfoy that likes lilies and roses and teddies and…

Oh, wrong thought. That is so gay.

Hermione slapped her forehead softly. But not an impossible thought, really. She rather liked him more now. Maybe even _loved _him. Oh. _Oh_! Ha! As if. When hell freezes over, that is.

Hermione laughed judiciously.

Yes, when hell froze over… that's when we'll see.

"I'll be back late, Granger." Draco said, walking out of his room, tugging at his robe. "Don't wait up."

She rolled her eyes at him, her fingers lingering at her flushed skin. Her eyes narrowed abruptly and mused. She was still naked. She shook her head and stood up from her position. She strolled away from the door so she could be hidden from Zabini's line of vision and turned.

She could hear Draco's shoes stomping lightly at the fur-covered floor. His soft, rhythmic breathing traveled in her ears and she was almost lulled to sleep. Her knees gone weak as she heard his smooth voice reach her.

"Sleep tight, Hermione."

She quickly turned her head to face him, her eyes wide and shocked. He… he wasn't… he didn't—why? Why was he like that? Bad attitude to good and to bad again and—to just plain sweet.

He's so hard to decipher.

The portrait door closed behind him as he stepped out, acknowledging Blaise's presence. His platinum blond hair glistening at the dimly lit corridor. Hermione shook her head.

Definitely not falling for him.

**&**

**End Note: **Chapter three finally done! Hoorah! Well. Please **review** _now_! XD


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I am so pleased with how this fic is progressing however, I would probably say that this fic won't last long. As far as inspirations come, I'd probably say that I have so many ideas running in my head but wouldn't fit with the HP universe.

But still, I'll keep on going 'till I satisfy! So I hope you'll still keep on reviewing!

Advertising: OMG! Bloody brilliant the fic of secretdiary that needs to be read over and _over _again. Blindsided… one amazing fic.

&&&&

Chapter Four

&&&&

Was it usual for Draco Malfoy to fall in love?

No.

Absolutely not.

But still, he did. However, consciously doesn't know. Realization wasn't quick to hit him and as he flew up towards the ashen clouds, a face plagued his mind like wildfire. Honey brown curls invaded his vision and the smell of lilacs and the taste of chocolate swam in his senses.

He ignored the ferocious slapping of the winds as it passed by his form in a fast blur. All he could think about was the pleasure he was getting just visualizing about his dream girl of which he was pining with for so long. But the only problem is, he couldn't figure out who she really was.

As much as he denied it for so many times, one person fitted every description… Hermione Granger.

He wouldn't think of it.

He just couldn't.

Every time he thought of her, he felt like being closer to sin. A sin that he would deeply regret as soon as he fell. His father wouldn't allow it. His whole heritage would be in hysterics. It was simply unacceptable. And so he restricted himself from the unusual pleasure that he was getting just thinking of her bountiful curves.

He wouldn't be hardened by such thought.

Yet he was.

He groaned aloud as the painful tightening on his pants increased with every image of her face and body flashed across his mind. He couldn't take it anymore! He couldn't focus with his task with her always evading his mind. This obsession has got to stop. He couldn't risk it all for her.

He couldn't.

His father would absolutely _die­_—although, why isn't that fun for everyone?—if he heard about his little affair with a certain mudblood. His mother, Narcissa, although calm and collected at the mention of mudblood here and there was really against all the heritage issues.

He knew she would understand eventually about his present crisis.

His eyes trailed down to the Quidditch pitch, his eyes squinted because of the impact of the wind on his being. It will be hard, coming out in the open to the public. He knew he had an undeniable attraction with Granger but would he let it get deeper?

Will he risk everything _just _for her?

What could _she _give him in return?

Nothing.

She couldn't give him anything.

Just herself. Plain, prude Hermione Granger.

But was that enough?

"Malfoy!" A scream came from below him, echoed throughout the Quidditch stadium. His eyes strained to look at the person who had called him. "Come down! You're above the limit!"

And he noticed. The pressure of the wind hurt his body so much that he felt himself weakened. His knuckles became white as he gripped hard on the neck of his broom, diving down. What would it feel like to just fall?

To just let himself go?

It must be pretty tempting as he gradually loosened his grip on the broom and felt himself float down slowly. He didn't want to die so young but he just would love to feel himself as a free person that can think for himself.

Not wanting to think about what his father might think, what his mother and the rest of the world might feel. He drank in all of the freedom he can muster and grasp. His eyelashes fell heavily, hiding his clouded gray orbs. He felt finally at peace.

"MALFOY!"

He fell.

And he heard her voice lulling him to sleep.

&

"Stupid git," she muttered under her breath as she walked along the corridors of Hogwarts. It was a chilly night and she cuddled herself loosely with a hug. Christmas was quickly making its way towards the holidays and she had almost regretted not spending enough time with both of her best friends.

But what really concerned her right now was how Draco was feeling. He had been not himself lately and it scared her. It frightened her when she saw him fell from the sky, his broom clutched on his hand as he fell. She whipped her wand out from her pocket and quickly muttered a spell and slowly and gently, he floated down.

It was insanely crazy.

Nobody else was willing to save him. Everybody just stood there, entranced as he fell. She panicked but calmly did what nobody else had wanted to do. She almost felt sorry for him. Draco Malfoy, the Sex God of Hogwarts, was now nothing more than an entertainment.

She felt herself cringe at the thought.

But for her, he was so much more.

She was his.

She closed her eyes and pictured him.

He was hers.

And she's not planning to let go.

"'Mione!" Harry's voice reached her as she stopped. "Heard about the git!"

Hermione let a small smile appear on her face. Harry always made her smile—well, except when they're not bickering, she supposes. "Hey Harry, yeah." She said softly.

"Well, how's the bloke doing?" His forehead creased as he concernedly looked at her. "Must be quite a fall."

"He's doing fine now," she murmured. "My spell helped him down."

"Oh," he paused. "Good for him, then."

An awkward silence ensued.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked as she noticed Ron was out of sight.

Harry blushed. "He's—he's with Lavender."

"Oh."

He looked down pitifully. Maybe he was still thinking about the past—after all, Hermione had a little fancy with Ron just months ago. She smiled at him reassuringly.

"It's fine, Harry."

He strained a smile. "Of course." He looked at her with mirth in his eyes. "Well, I better go. Ron might get into trouble… spilling Pumpkin Juice all over Lavender's _gorgeous _dress."

He sniggered away, leaving a giggling Hermione.

She couldn't help laughing. The image of Lavender squealing and jumping on Ron as he frenetically apologized, his face red, well, everything red in general gargle with Lavender's continuous babbles. How pitifully amusing.

She walked towards the Head Common Room, which she shared with Draco Malfoy, himself. She uttered the password and the portrait door swung open.

"Her—Granger?" A voice croaked. "Is that you?"

Hermione whipped her head towards the speaker and… smiled. Draco stood there, his usually neat hair now unkempt and robes all askew, he looked absolutely adorable. He coughed.

"Oh, yes, it's me." She rolled her eyes. "Obviously." She laughed.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "Why do I feel like shit right now?"

"Hmm, well, let's see. You were practicing in the Quidditch Pitch and you fell from the sky." She mused out loud. "Does that answer your question?"

"You saved me."

"Yeah, I did." She retorted.

Silence came between them as Hermione sat down on the couch at the middle of the Common Room. Draco did the same.

"Thank you."

Hermione's eyes widened. She looked at Draco incredibly and stammered out, "You're… you're thanking me?"

Draco bowed his head and made no sound. Hermione was beaming happily, a pink blush tainting her cheeks. Draco Malfoy just thanked her. It was—well, it was a first, really. And it made her feel so giddy and pliant and… she wanted to snog him senseless now.

But control.

She has to control herself.

She grinned at him and raised a brow. "Have you eaten?"

"No." He answered simply. "My stomach is churning."

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Well, are you feeling alright now?"

"Partially," he groaned. "My head is still spinning though."

"Want me to make it better?" Hermione asked.

She really didn't notice the innuendo she had just stated but it didn't really matter. She gasped when he closed the gap between them and breathed on her lips as he murmured, "I'd love for you to do that."

He crushed his lips on hers and moaned. His hands roamed across her thinly clad body and grasped her wrist as he pulled them up on top of her head. He ran his fingers along her thigh as she shivered in anticipation.

She gently closed her eyes.

"You're so beautiful, Hermione."

She instantly opened them and saw gray orbs looking at her sincerely. She had never felt so much alive before. The heat that radiated from their bodies made Hermione want more. She needed more. She needed him.

"Oh, Draco." She sighed.

Draco took off her robe and tossed it aside. He trailed light kisses down her throat and lightly nipped at her collarbone. She arched her back as he bit down on it and licked it. She let out a throaty moan. His hands ran down her upper body and stopped at the collar of her nightgown. He traced it leisurely with his tongue and teased her nipples through the fabric.

Hermione squirmed under his body as he trailed down towards her core. He breathed heavily as he reached there. Her feminine scent wafted in his nose as he leaned in closer. He massaged her ankles as he lifted her nightgown towards her waist. She wasn't wearing any knickers underneath.

He hardened at the thought that she was walking along the corridors of Hogwarts—without anything underneath her flimsy outfit. He smirked at her knowingly.

"Such a sex kitten," he purred. She blushed.

"Well, I didn't have any time to put anything underneath. I tried to catch up with you as quick as I can." She mumbled coyly.

"Concerned for me, aye?" He asked, a brow rose up. "How touching."

She became flustered. "Just… shut up."

Draco slid his arm around Hermione's waist, his hand resting just below the side of her breast and chuckled. "Wouldn't you like that?"

"No, I wouldn't." She laughed. "But I'd appreciate it."

They stayed like that for a moment, just basking at each other's company.

"Wouldn't you like to wake up from this nightmare, Granger?" Draco asked softly, unsure of her reaction.

She stayed silent.

No, she doesn't want to wake up. She didn't even know if this was a nightmare or a dream. Being with Draco just seemed so _perfect_. It was a fairytale come true… with a twist. She just ended up being with the bad guy.

"I don't think this is a nightmare, Malfoy." She finally said, her eyes unusually clear. "Because if it is, I won't be here with you."

He froze, his whole body tensed.

Hermione almost feared that she had offended him.

"Malfoy?" She mouthed, unsure.

And then he kissed her.

With so much passion and depth, it made Hermione like a puddle in his arms. She felt so weak. He grasped her tightly against his form and cuddled. It was official; he wasn't going to let her go.

Mudblood or not, Granger was exquisite and if he let her go now, he wasn't going to be able to live like he was living right now. Happy and careless of what the future might bring as long as she was with him.

He hugged her firmly as he let the kiss end.

She was gasping and her breath was ragged.

"Its hard to fall, isn't it, Hermione?"

He looked at her with heavy lidded eyes. Gray eyes glittering with an unusual silver to it. She was entranced. And then, did the meaning of his words hit her.

_I think that Hell had just frozen over._

&&&&

End Note: Chapter four, finally finished! Yey! A bit short but still, a good chappy—I hope. Anyway, this fic is nearing its end! _Sob_! But before that, I want _lots _of encouraging and constructive criticisms or reviews. It would be _really _nice.

And I hope I learn how to reply to the reviews I get. This is bloody complicated to figure out!

Please REVIEW… I'll give you a virtual cookie, if you do.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: _Grins_! I'm going to continue this but never forget… reviews make my imagination go wilder.

Etc: I'm dissatisfied with this chapter. I might re-write this again. But still, review. Belated Happy Holidays everyone. :

Shameless Advertising: Winter Nights is my newest fic. It was supposed to be the sequel for this fic but I changed my mind. When it gets to… oh, I don't know… 30 reviews (demanding, aren't I?) I'll probably update it. Lol.

&&&&

Chapter Five

&&&&

His deep blue-silver eyes.

She was addicted.

From the mudblood-hater to the loving, protective Slytherin—he turned out perfect.

And the know-it-all mudblood to the caring, lovable Gryffindor—she knew less than to take him for granted.

All she ever saw was how they sparkled towards her as they fixed themselves at her face, speaking to her silently in her mind. He didn't have to say anything else… she understood it from the way his lips curled into a gentle smile and how his eyes glittered with an emotion she had now just seen. She knew that they've changed so much—until two weeks ago.

He had gotten through so much, Hermione knew that, that's why they had taken it easy. Two weeks had already passed since that fateful night when Draco Malfoy had asked Hermione Granger to be his girlfriend. Not just a fling, not just his sexual buddy… but he wants an actual relationship from her.

She felt almost giddy at the thought but then it happened. He grew distant. He never met up with her in their daily meetings. He never even spared to look at her.

_Maybe it's just stress_, she thought with a small smile. _Our final exam is coming up so maybe…_

"Hermione," Ron whined. "Tell Harry that I absolutely adore him that I won't ever leave him just for Lavender Brown."

Hermione arched an amused brow but turned nonetheless towards Harry's skeptic and glowering form. "Harry, Ron wants to shag you senseless."

Harry was taken aback for a moment but chuckled afterwards his anger eventually subsided. "What happened to you?" He waggled his eyebrows peculiarly. "Shagged anyone lately, have you?"

Hermione couldn't help it. She laughed.

She felt so light-hearted… like she could do anything. _Everything _she wants. Yet all she wanted was to snog a certain gray-eyed Slytherin in the most darkened hallway of Hogwarts and _stay _there—as soon as he looks at her. Her gaze traveled on the Slytherin's table and almost neglected looking. There, with her arms around Draco, sat Pansy on his lap, snogging him in front of their peers.

Her stomach churned in an angry twist.

Why could Draco let her do that?

_I thought we were already a couple_! Hermione thought in loathing. "That little prat!" She sneered, getting her best friends attention.

Harry raised a brow at her, his half-eaten toast on hand. "What's the matter, 'Mione?"

Ron was still pouting at Harry but said to her through the side of his lips, "The ferret?"

Hermione stared at Ron in an incredible stupor. Ron was getting a brain! She almost laughed, forgetting all about what was happening on the table across theirs. "Yes, how did you know?"

"It's obvious," he rambled absentmindedly, toying with Harry's dark locks. "He's all you think of."

Hermione blushed. "N-no I don't," she mumbled shyly. They knew. Heck, probably everybody already figured it out.

"Oh come off it, Hermione," Harry said irritably, swatting away Ron's wandering hands. "Just go tell the bloody bloke how you feel."

Hermione frowned at that. "The problem is…" She trailed off abruptly. "… he already knows."

"A problem? But that's a good thing, isn't it?" Ron exclaimed, a happy grin plastered on his face. "What did he say?"

Hermione looked at them nervously. Harry and Ron waited patiently. "He… well, he asked me to be his girlfriend."

Both gaped incredulously at her. Their jaws hanging open in disbelief.

"This fast?" Harry questioned, still in shock.

"It's already two weeks, Harry," Hermione murmured. "I answered him last week."

"What did you say?" Ron asked excitedly, knowing full well what her answer was.

"Yes."

"Then what happened?" Harry said, taking her hands in his. Ron clutched at her shoulders.

Hermione took a deep breath and spoke softly. "He smiled at me then left."

Both gawked in surprise. Harry's emerald eyes glowered in anger whilst Ron's cheeks were bordering from red to purple.

"How could he just leave you!" Harry roared, angered. "A bloke doesn't leave when a girl answers him."

Ron seconded him, "Absolutely! It's unheard of."

"It's rude," Dean added out of nowhere. The trio looked at him as he blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Hermione shook her head. "It's no problem, Dean." She smiled at him. "Well, I better get going. I have Double Potions next." She stood up, leaving a bickering Harry and Ron.

&

Draco Malfoy was confused.

There he was, snogging Pansy Parkinson in Merlin knows what reason when he should be snogging Hermione Granger. So why was he doing the opposite? He blank gray eyes flickered towards the Gryffindor table and saw her face a bit red than usual. Her warm brown orbs were ablaze in anger.

He almost stopped his tongue-fucking with Pansy but he held his place. It was for her own good. He closed his eyes tightly, relishing the thought of her intense orbs looking at him in a loving manner. He just couldn't do it.

He raised his arms and clutched at Pansy's shoulders tightly and was ready to push her away when… a thought struck him. If he did that, Hermione would die. From his father's own hands.

His forehead creased in loathing. Why did that lummox informed his father about their secret rendezvous when he specifically _ordered _him not to? Crabbe is a complete twat with no brain, he shouldn't have trusted him. He shook his head.

Well, there's no use of regretting what was already done.

Crabbe had his chance of punishment.

"Malfoy," Blaise began, taking Draco out of his reverie. "I've noticed that you've become quite distracted for a few weeks now."

Draco raised a questioning brow and ushered him to continue. He pushed Pansy away with a huff. She pouted at him in return. Blaise arched a brow at him in confusion.

"Well… you've been preoccupied most of the time," he stated. "You never answer me when I call you."

"And why does it matter to you, Zabini?" Draco sneered, his gray eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Concerned, are you?" He asked mockingly.

"No," Blaise replied coolly. "Just bothered."

"Then don't mind it too much," Draco retorted back venomously.

Silence overcame the two. Only the clinking of the glasses and plates resounded across the Slytherin table. Blaise suddenly whispered lowly just for him to hear, "I know it's because of Granger."

Draco stayed quiet but his eyes betrayed a tint of surprise.

"I noticed it," Blaise said nonchalantly. "So what happened?"

"It's none of your business, Zabini." Draco spat.

Blaise chuckled emotionlessly. His laugh cold and empty. "Oh, of course. I'll leave you to rot in your own pain and probably, if you're not prancing around with the mudblood anymore," here, Draco growled angrily. "I'll come over and catch her fall."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" Blaise yawned disinterested. "It seems a pretty good bargain. I hear that she's great in bed."

_You wouldn't know_, Draco thought, fuming. _Because I was her first and she hasn't been with a man other than me_.

"Sod off, Zabini." Draco seethed through gritted teeth. "What you know are complete and utter shit."

Zabini laughed aloud now, getting the attention of some of the lower Slytherins. "You would know that, right Malfoy? Because you've shagged her every chance you get."

"Bullshit!" Draco yelled, startling the others. "You shut the fuck up Zabini if you don't want to get hurt."

"Oh," Blaise feigned mock shock. "You'd hurt a fellow Slytherin _and _a friend… for a _mudblood_?"

Pansy, now listening, gasped.

"You were never a friend to begin with, Zabini." Draco stood up, towering over the Italian wizard. "Now fuck off and go to hell."

Shocked gasps and exaggerated sobs followed Draco as he exited the Great Hall.

&

Double Potions.

She shared that class with Malfoy.

And as she waited nervously for the rest of the class to enter the dungeon, her nerves started to calm down a bit. Her eyes continuously shifted towards the door for any signs of a blond Slytherin. Oh, she was getting furious by the minute.

Will she ignore him?

Will he ignore her?

Will they forget everything… and act like as if nothing had happened?

Her eyes were as expressive as her mouth as it was curled in a saddened frown when he stepped inside the cold dungeon. He didn't even spare her a glance as he walked by to the very back of the room.

"Malfoy," her voice sounded weak in her ears. "Why—"

An empty chuckle, void of any emotion, resounded in her ears. Her head whipped towards the back of the room, her eyes caught his blond hair in a heartbeat. "Granger," he started coldly. "Did you ever think—even _once_—that we could not and will never be together?"

Hermione sat there, silent.

Draco continued with a heart-wrenching snarl. "Think, Granger. This all started with a bet. It's just a bet… that's all that it's ever going to be."

She turned away from his steely gaze, her eyes watering. A bark of a chuckle echoed through the dungeon as she heard the creaking of Draco's seat at the back.

"Don't tell me," he said mockingly. "That you actually _fell _for me?" He feigned a gasp. "The almighty, mudblood Granger falls in love with Draco Malfoy."

Hermione growled angrily. "I did not fall for you, Malfoy! Get it through your thick head!" Her eyes ablaze with fury as he stood up at her side, lean fingers ran through her hair as she fumed. She slapped his hands away. "Don't touch me!"

"Feisty now, aren't we?" He sneered. "Don't forget that we still have three months to go."

Students started to pile up inside the dungeon and the couple didn't notice a pair of emerald orbs standing in the shadows as the spectator saw the whole thing.

&&&&

End Note: Eep! Yes, I know. _Short_… but… I have an excuse. Exams week is coming up and I'm totally stressed out with my upcoming play.

But please, take the time to review. It will do wonders for my inspiration.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **A year since I've updated! cowers I am extremely ashamed. I know I haven't updated in a while—a long period of time—but at least here I am, trying to complete what I have started. I do hope you like this make-up chapter for you guys. I'm really sorry.

**&&&&**

Chapter Six

**&&&&**

_I have finally conquered the Gryffindor mudblood._

That was what he was supposed to say but found himself holding back. He knew that he was doing this for all the wrong reasons but why did he found all those reasons to be so _right_? He turned on his bed and tossed the blankets away from his heated body. He sat up and ran his fingers through his blond locks.

_Did he do the right thing to stop his relationship with Hermione_?

He contemplated on his thought as he listened from the other room. It was better off this way; she wasn't harmed in any way. His father would leave her alone and the Death Eaters had solely promised not to touch her. She was _his_. Nobody could take her away from him. Not even the Dark Lord.

_He _was _doing the right thing, wasn't he_?

It didn't seem to register in his mind how Hermione would feel. How she would react if she knew that he was trying to protect her by hating her? He growled low from his throat as he threw his pillow at a lone wizard picture of him and _his _Hermione; together, laughing away as if nothing was holding them back. They were wrong.

The picture took its sweet time to fall, as if it were mocking him that it was only pretend that they were together. And as it shattered on the cold, marble floor, he could only wonder what it was that made him fall.

He closed his eyes and breathed in a familiar scent that always haunted him even at his sleep…

_Hermione_.

&

"Hermione!"

She looked behind her, hearing the known voice of one of her housemates, Creevey. The little fifth year grinned up at her as he held his precious camera, his fingers tapping the metal creating an octave tone.

"Yes? Can I help you with something?" She asked politely.

"I think you can," he said excitedly. Hermione looked at him oddly, fearing that this might be another of his bizarre cook-up stories but she agreed when he asked her if she could answer some questions.

"Did I hear correctly that you and Mr. Draco Malfoy from Slytherin House went out?" He asked quickly, his eagerness for her answer did not faze as she stood there, her mouth agape and her eyes wide.

Her whole body felt numb as she thought of the rumours that were flying around. About her, about _them_! Oh, for Merlin's sakes. She smiled sweetly down at him and crouched down so she was in eye-level with him. He was still grinning.

"Where did you get _that_ idea?" She questioned her mouth twitching as she forced herself to smile.

He smirked. "I can't tell where I get my sources, Hermione. They specifically told me not to tell their identities."

Hermione's eye twitched as she grumbled lowly, her mouth still twisted in a smile. "Tell me, Creevey," she fished out her wand inside her pocket subtly and grasping it in her fist. "Or else, I just might turn you into a toad." She straightened up and pointed her ready wand in front of the fifth year, his eyes holding surprise and fear.

"Y-you… you can't do that, Hermione!" He cried. His legs wobbled as he stood his ground. "Y-you're the Head Girl!"

"I don't bloody care if I'm Head Girl," she seethed. "Just tell me who's spreading those… _those lies_!"

Creevey gulped as he felt his legs starting to give up. He closed his eyes and murmured something fast under his breath. Hermione glared at him.

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Creevey?" She asked pleasantly as she poked him with the tip of her wand. He jumped and looked at her, scared. "I didn't quite get what you said."

"Parvarti and Lavender." He muttered, his face flushed as he scurried away from her. Her eyes narrowed and she growled.

"Those bloody little…"

&

"You—you bloody witches!" Hermione yelled angrily, her eyes ablaze with anger as she stomped her feet on the ground. "How can you spread those _horrible _lies?"

Parvarti remained calmed as she examined her nails in boredom. "Oh, lighten up, Hermione. It's nothing."

Lavender smirked at her. "It's not as if it's true."

Hermione bit her tongue and glared at the two witches in front of her. They were so… so… She screamed.

"That is not the point!" Her face flushed as she ruffled her hair with her hands, frustrated. "What if Ron and Harry finds out, huh? What happens then? You know how Ron reacts, he'll bloody have a death match with Malfoy!" She was absolutely livid. "What if he's on his way now?" All blood drained from her face as she thought of the possibility that he might have already been there.

"Oh, hush." Parvarti giggled. "Don't you want that, Hermione? Two men fighting for your love..."

"That is so romantic," Lavender swooned.

Hermione gaped at them. _Were they bloody daft_?

"This conversation is not worth my time." Hermione muttered as she opened the door to the Common Room. "But expect to get a little payback sometime this week." Hermione warned them as she stepped out of the room. "Watch your back, ladies."

With that, she left the two witches with a horrified look on their faces.

&

"Draco Malfoy."

He stared at the ceiling, not bothering to look at the person standing at the end of his bed, fuming. He sighed and blinked, now glaring at the ceiling imagining the Gryffindor haunting his dreams and even when he was awake.

"What?"

"Damn it, Malfoy, look at me!" Pansy screeched as she angrily kicked the post of his bed. "Stop acting so arrogant all the time!"

Draco sat up from his bed and glared at her. "Don't tell me how to act, _Parkinson_." He sneered. "Now get out of my room."

"No," she said stubbornly as she crossed her arms across her chest. "You have some explaining to do."

"And what should I explain to you, dare say?" Draco scowled at her as he rested his head on the stack of pillows behind him.

Pansy narrowed her eyes at him. "Tell me about this rumour I'm hearing about you and the mudblood."

"Rumour?" Draco raised a curious eyebrow and told her to continue.

"Word has gotten out that you had a relationship with her!" Pansy said, unbelieving. "Tell me that it isn't true! It will ruin your reputation and your father will be absolutely _furious_!"

"I am not stupid, Pansy." Draco said calmly. "I'm not going to say that it isn't true," Pansy recoiled in disbelief. "—_but_ it's just something of an unorthodox relationship. It is nothing to be disgusted with."

"_Draco_!" Pansy breathed incredulously. "How _could _you?"

"Simple, Pansy," Draco said as he put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. "I made her fall in love."

&

Hermione smirked as she entered the Gryffindor Common Room. _That would scare those two little buggers_, she thought as she plopped herself on one of the couches in front of the fireplace. She pulled her feet up on the couch near her chest and heaved a sigh.

"This wasn't what I've dreamed of," she whispered. "This wasn't my plan."

She closed her eyes and imagined Draco looking at her from across the room, his gray eyes begging her to love him. His blond tresses swaying with him as he neared her and his lips curled into that all known sneer. She smiled.

"_What are you doing here?" She asked him as he sat down beside her, encircling her with his arms and comfortably resting his head on top of hers._

"_I'm watching you." He answered simply._

_She laughed. "That is a bit of an understatement. You're already holding me."_

"_And why is that not fun for everyone?" He smiled, his beautiful eyes lit up with genuine happiness._

"_The others might see." She whispered, a yawn escaping her lips as she rested her head on his chest, relaxing in his warmth._

"_And you care, why?" He asked and gently massaged her from her shoulders to her back, gently soothing her near to slumber._

"_They'll hate me." She yawned again and reached up her hand to play with his hair, the tendrils soft to her touch._

"_But I won't." He said softly and he kissed her on the forehead. "I'll always love you."_

"_I know you do…"_

"_Hermione…"_

She grunted and swatted away a hand nudging her on her shoulder.

"Hermione!"

The shout of her name spurred her from her sleep and she lazily opened one eye to see familiar green eyes looking at her in concern. "What are you doing here?"

"Harry," she croaked out as she rubbed her eyes.

"It's a bit too late for you to go back to your Head room so you can stay here and I'll keep you company." He smiled at her and watched her as she looked around the room in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Oh," she said dejectedly, knowing she didn't find what she was looking for. "Nothing's wrong, Harry."

"I know there's always something, Hermione." Harry frowned at her. "You can always tell me everything, you know that."

"I do, Harry… it's just…" Hermione felt her eyes sting as she looked up at him. He was really concerned for her and it hurt her to lie to him but… "I just can't believe that we're near in leaving this school, our second home."

Harry nodded his head and reached out for her, hugging her closely. "I know, Hermione, its hard." He said tightly. "But we just have to let go of the memories that hurt us and learn from it."

Hermione felt her tears prickle and fall from her eyes, tainting Harry's robes. "I… can't."

"Why not?" Harry ran his hands through her back, trying to calm her down.

"I," she stopped, her words echoing in her mind. "_I can't let him go."_

"Oh, Hermione." Harry crushed her in his chest, murmuring against her hair. "I know about you and Malfoy."

Hermione froze. Her eyes spilling the tears she was trying to hold back. "H-how?"

"I saw the whole thing when you went back inside the classroom." Harry muttered.

"Does Ron know?" Hermione asked, pulling back as she looked at him with a horrified expression.

"No, he doesn't." Harry shook his head. "And we should keep it that way."

Hermione sighed in relief. "Good."

"But too late mate," Harry and Hermione both froze as they looked up at the tall figure standing in the shadows behind them. "I already know."

**&&&&**

**End Note: **It's official. I am one major suckage machine. But please, please, don't hold back in telling me what I really am for not giving you guys what you truly deserved—a longer chapter. I shall be posting again—hopefully—soon so please, don't forget to drop by a review.


End file.
